The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot
by RebelWriter6561
Summary: Kurt believes that he's ruined his relationship with Blaine, and is understandably upset. Blaine's just confused.  Song-fic, Klaine, Birthday present for TayTay


~*~ This is my birthday present for TayTay, because she's awesome and I'm poor and three hours away so I can't give an actual present. Happy Birthday Tay.  
Sad song, sad fic, right? _Right.  
_Musical Muse: Brand New's The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot on repeat. Cause its Tay's favorite song.  
Warnings: Gratuitous amounts of angst.  
Disclaimer: Don't own the song. Don't own the Glee boys.

~*~The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot~*~

"_If it makes you less sad I will die by your hand.  
I hope you find out what you want; I already know what I am."_

Kurt screwed up. He knew it. There was no way Blaine would be able to forgive him this time.

The tenor flew down the hallways of Dalton Academy like he was being chased by slushie-weilding homophobes who hated his outfit. He ignored all the looks he was given as he flew to his dorm room.

Slamming the door behind him, red staining his cheeks, Kurt sucked in air, trying to calm his heart, pounding with both exertion and heartbreak.

_Oh god, what had he done?_

It was over.

"_And if it makes you less sad we'll start talking again.  
You can tell me how vile I already know that I am."_

Blaine probably hated him. The two had their arguments, mainly about their favorite divas and fashion choices. Sure, they had squabbled about Blaine's fling with Rachel, but it was never anything serious. Not like this.

"_I'll grow old and start acting my age.  
I'll be a brand new day in a life that you hate."_

Blaine probably thought he was nothing more than a baby, some whiny little kid who he would be embarrassed to be around. Especially since he was graduating this year.

A new college, filled with mature older men who knew so much more than Kurt, who could really make him happy. Why would Blaine want to be with some immature little boy when he would have so many new options?

"_A crown of gold, a heart that's harder than stone  
but it hurts a whole lot and it's missed when it's gone."_

Kurt leaned against the door, sucking air into his lungs. The pounding in his heart faded, but it still hurt. He had enough air in his lungs, but he was still sucking air into them, and his gasps turned into sobs.__

_"If it makes you less sad, I'll move out of this state.  
You can keep you yourself. I'll keep out of your way."_

He had only one option. Go back to McKinley. Even with Karofsky and the bullies, anywhere where he wouldn't have to meet Blaine's eyes was better than here.

Kurt pulled his designer travel bag from under his bed, and then turned to the closet. What would he take with him? So many of the outfits he associated with Blaine, through their dates or outfits they had traded or coordinated and _oh god why had he been so stupid!_

"_And if it makes you less sad I'll take your pictures all down.  
Every picture you paint I will paint myself out"_

Kurt spotted the picture next to his bedside. It was of Blaine and himself, singing with each other at Regionals. They would never be able to do that again. Tears were flowing down Kurt's cheeks with abandon.

There was a knock at the door. "Kurt?"

_Oh god it was Blaine._

Kurt opened his mouth to answer, to apologize, to ask him to stay away, but all that came out was a bawl, and he broke down, falling to the floor, sobbing hard into his hands, harsh sounds falling from his throat as he thought of Blaine, and never ever seeing him again.

Blaine opened the door, and walked into his room, Kurt looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. Blaine stared at him with a confused look, then crouched next to him. Pulling Kurt into his close embrace, he gently sung to him:

"_You are calm and reposed, let your beauty unfold.  
Pale white like the skin stretched over your bones.  
You are so fragile and thin, standing trial for your sins.  
Holding on to yourself the best you can.  
You are the smell before rain; you are the blood in my veins."_

Kurt sniffed and looked up at him. "Thanks Blaine." He whispered hoarsely. "But you don't have to tell me that. I'm sorry. I understand if you never want to see me again."

Kurt expected an honest answer, something serious, but Blaine started laughing at him. Kurt stuck his lip out in a pout and said, a bit louder, "What is so funny? This is serious!"

"Kurt!" Blaine chocked out between chuckles. "It's alright! We'll watch Disney movies if you want to! We don't have to watch Broadway musicals all the time just because they're my favorites!"

"Oh." Kurt looked down at his lap. "I thought you'd be mad at me."

"Over what movies we can watch on date night?" Blaine started laughing again. "Kurt, you're blowing it out of proportion! It doesn't matter!"

Kurt's cheeks started turning red. He _had_ taken Blaine's shocked face as disgust, and had run away and thought it was over and…

Now he just felt silly.

"_I'm glad that you can forgive.  
I'm only hoping as time goes on you can forget."_

"You know what?" Kurt said, looking up into Blaine's amused face. "Forget this ever happened."

~*~ HA! Fooled ya, huh? Yeah, so, stupid ending, but I don't want to write serious angst for these two cause I want them to be happy. Plus who wants a sad birthday present, right?  
Review if you want to.


End file.
